Arthur Ironarm
Arthur Ironarm is a half-human half-dwarf of Keldagrim who researches arcane technology (Played by Fallen Mage). His educational backround in magic started from books and experimentation, which later became an education at the Arcane College. He uses specially crafted machines and wands to cast magic in a form he calls Technomancy. By using his skills in both magic and engineering, he has created several arcane inventions over the course of his career. One of his more renowned inventions is the Runic Operator and Spellcasting Apparatus (ROSA), who is unfortunately missing after an accident, and was last seen within a large and powerful automaton body. Appearance He has a broad face and a thick brown beard, greatly resembling his Dwarven father. He appears younger than he actually is due to his Dwarven heritage giving him a slightly extended lifespan. He has a burly physique and is incredibly muscular due to continuous excercise from mining and smithing. He's 5 feet and 4 inches tall, and wears brown robes with several dials and buttons to interface with his machines. A distinguishable feature about him is his mechanical left arm, which is made of strong and heat-resistant ceramic cased in an enchanted bronze frame, and contains divine nerve technology in its core. The arm also contains his built in shield-brace mentioned later. Personality Arthur is very dedicated to finding ways that he can help to change Gielinor for the better. He works on his machines on a daily basis in order to keep his abilities in engineering and magic sharp and in-check, and to accomplish whatever goals he has set out in a given day. He is very friendly, and does his best not to descriminate against anyone for their race or religion, especially other wizards. He tries to avoid conflict when he can, but when he encounters a problem, even if it isn't one of his own, he won't give up in trying to fix it until it is done. Arthur's Equipment Arthur's main tool for casting spells is his Spellcasting Apparatus, which is on his person most of the time. The apparatus contains four compressed mystic orbs of each element, a set of cylindrical containers for catalytic runes, and a large slot in its center for a mechanical brain. The apparatus no longer contains the brain of ROSA, but it now has a clockwork brain which Arthur patches directly into via divine nerves, another invention he created through divination. While the apparatus can cast powerful magic on its own, he also links devices and magical instruments to it to amplify and focus its magical power. For instance, he uses a wand to cast refined and more powerful magic in average situations. Another device he carries is a brace which holds a folded shield. The shield is about as strong as steel itself, but it uses a specialized ward that keeps melee weapons from actually touching it and defends well against magical blasts. He also has a visor in his hat that connects directly to the clockwork brain within the apparatus. The visor gives him the ability to scan creatures' aura and life signs, magnify on objects a great distance away, and cross-reference an object to the libraries of the Wizards Tower, Keldagrim, and Varrock. He also has a very powerful mithril battlearmor which he only uses in dire emergencies. The armor in its current version has greater combat capabilities than his normal magical apparatus, but it sacrifices the use of some other spells in order to give it maximum power in combat. Blasts are far more devistating, and it has been enchanted to be heat resistant, which dampens the effects of fire blasts greatly and keeps him from tiring due to overheating in the armor. The armor also increases his strength and speed thanks to a steam-operated pneumatic system. It has several other features to it as well, including an interface inside of his spellcasting guantlets which allow them to link to specially designed weapons in order to hook power from his apparatus into them. His preferred linking weapon is his a set of larger spellcasting gauntlets, which upgrade his original ones and allow him to focus and empower spells easily, as though he were wielding a battlestaff. Otherwise he can construct whatever weapon he chooses for it. Other than the gauntlets, he has so far constructed his wand, a powerful warhammer, a sword, and his folding shield. It also has a targeting visor connected to a helmet, which allows him to use his scanning abilities in combat. He can also command the armor to move autonomously at a distance. The only magic it is capable of on its own however is limited teleportation, given a set of known coordinates, and it is incapable of engaging in combat by itself as a result. He has also devised of several smaller weapons he can use outside of his armor. One of them is a flamethrowing device, which jets flames around 15 feet in front of him. He also has a set of devices he calls Blast Discus: Floating discs that shoot minor combat spells while he can cast his own spells. History Keldagrim Arthur was raised by Inara Ironarm and Uric Ironarm in the rich district of Keldagrim. Uric brought a great amount of money in to the family by forging high-quality weapons for the Black Guard and mining ore for the Trade Center. He taught Arthur all he could about living off the ore of the earth, how to forge metal, and his first spell, Superheat Item by giving him a book on Imcando Dwarf smithing techniques. Inara told him stories about how her father was a wizard of the Wizard's Tower. She always told him of how he had done great things for the world with magic, and Arthur was inspired by her words. This inspiration drove him to learn more about magic. He read every book he could on magic in the Keldagrim library, cover to cover. He eventually managed to trade for some runes and get practicing. In his early teens, he was able to do basic elemental spells. At the same time he was learning about complex machines. He started off by assisting in the construction of objects as small as desk widgets to as large as steamship engines. He even delved into deep research on remnants of Imcando Dwarf smithing techniques. He later earned an education in crafting at one of the best schools in Keldagrim. When he was 19, he used the money he earned (along with a little financial aid from his family) to purchase a workshop and some special materials, including runite ore for his first attempts at circuitry to extend upon his research (He only acquired about 2 pounds of it, which accounts for half of a standard bar). He began making devices powered by magic, and thus created the first form of his spellcasting apparatus. The Black Guard took interest in his research, and said that they would fund him further if he could make them weapons powered by magic. He then began construction on even more projects, including a new battle armor for the Black Guard. His success was short-lived however. A mining accident in a nearby tunnel caused part of Keldagrim to collapse. Arthur's workshop was destroyed in the accident, along with most of his inventions and notes. He only managed to save his spellcasting apparatus and a few scraps of his notes on it. He didn't have the funds available to him to rebuild anything he had lost, and was forced to move back in with his parents for a short while. Later, he came to a decision. All he knew of magic was basic, and he had accomplished a lot with it. If he had a greater understanding of magic, he could do even greater things. He packed what he had left, and set out into the world of Gielinor in search for more knowledge. The Arcane College After spending several years redesigning his machine with what materials he had left, and doing so in bars for comfortable sound and a consistent source of coffee, he had discovered The Arcane College. The College was one of the best places to learn more about the arcane arts at the time, and it allowed him to conduct further research in his feild. He actually gained funds from it after learning a little more from enchanting metals. He found out that runite isn't a good magical conductor, despite its unusual properties, but mithril was. He had managed to sell the runite in order to get considerably less expensive mithril, which allowed him to return to a healthy financial state. He actually managed to start ordering materials from Keldagrim again in order to modify the machines he had with him. He also had a stroke of luck. He had returned to the ruins of his workshop after being enrolled at the College for a few months, and recovered a few peices of his prototype battlearmor. He figured it could be of use in a crisis, so he took it back to the college and began reconstruction on it. Though he managed to get back to his feet there, he eventually left the Arcane College after some disputes between the teachers. He was, once again, on the move. The Cave-In Arthur decided to acquire whatever materials he could from Dwarven mines while he no longer had support from the College. While he was mining ore for a machine he was building, accompanied by a group of fellow dwarves, a bit North-west of Falador, a tunnel caved in, trapping the dwarves inside. Arthur kept the ceiling of the cave up using his skill in magic as a dwarven adventurer named Eorlund Oathblade swung his pick to the rocks, attempting to mine a way out for the other dwarven miners. He and Arthur eventually became friends and worked side by side to keep up morale in the group until Eorlund managed to mine out a passage to the outside world in a matter of days. Ever since then, Arthur and Eorlund remained close friends, practically brothers, despite Eorlund's natural mistrust for magic. The Arcane Research Institute After leaving the College, Arthur kept an eye open for another magical institute to join. He unfortunately didn't find one, and even then, all the others were ones to educate the masses in magic. He wanted to continue his research and climb to greater heights. His travels eventually took him to the sands of Al Kharid, where he found the means to do so. He found an abandoned magical fortress, surrounded by green, like an oasis in the desert. Inside there were several old magical apparatus, innate rune guardians and charmed warriors, and portals to the runespan. This place had all that he needed to research his work twenty times over. He then realized that he could do more with this place than just research his own technology. This fortress had a lot of potential, and it was meant for a lot of people. With that in mind, he founded the Arcane Research Institute, so the fortress could become a place of knowledge and arcane science once more. The Wizards' Tower A few months after the Arcane Research Institute was founded, Arthur, along with leaders of other institutions were summoned to a meeting held by Aranitus Aren . According to Aranitus, the Arcane College had become corrupted by Perseus Pyro , and had overstepped its ground several times. Aranitus wished to reorganize it into a new Wizards' Tower , where magical orders could come together and work as a whole. While Arthur was slightly hesitant due to the fact that he was an ally of the College beforehand, he agreed that their leadership needed to be changed. In return for giving his support, the ARI would be able to use the Tower's research devices freely. Aranitus later took over the tower, killing Perseus in a duel for it, and then commenced the reorganization. He later notified Arthur that the Arcane Research Institute was now an organization of the Wizard's Tower, and made Arthur a Head Wizard of the Tower. Since then, Arthur has been able to use the Tower's resources once more to continue his research, and to create ROSA. ROSA Arthur spent many days and nights constructing ROSA, the brain for his spellcasting apparatus during his time at the Wizards' Tower. His success came from the help of another wizard who used glyph magic to connect the clockwork components to the rune guardian ones. This magic allowed Arthur to treat the brain as a single functioning unit, and therefore could activate it with ease in the Runespan. ROSA was created with a vast knowledge of Gielinor. Arthur used a commorb to scan the libraries of the Wizards' Tower, Varrock, and Keldagrim and put the scans into ROSA's memory. She could use this commorb again to scan other objects and compare them with her database, so she can identify anything that has been recorded so far and get information on unidentified objects as well. Her magical capabilities allow her to communicate through telepathy, though she can also 'speak' through commorbs. She can also charge her own spells, which allows Arthur not only to be able to charge two spells at once, but to have a backup magic-casting ability should a part of his apparatus fail. She also is designed to take in runic energy wherever she can, and therefore has an unlimited amount of energy within the Runespan, where runic energy is abundant. ROSA is also extremely intelligent, and is excellent at problem-solving. The Curse of Thoiesh (A summarization of actual roleplay) Arthur invited Saureck Grayfarn into the Wizards Tower study for his interview. "Please sit," He said politely. As Saureck did Arthur spoke to ROSA: "ROSA, record this session and bring up Professor Grayfarn's files." Rosa would respond, "Recording...Acquiring files..." The Tower Record files would appear in Arthur's visor. "Alright, Professor Grayfarn, before we begin I'd like to let you know that I am only asking these questions according to Wizards Tower protocol, and that none are meant to be offensive in any way." Saureck nodded. "Very well, ask away." "So have you taught magic before?" "Of course! I'm a professor after all!" Arthur nodded, letting ROSA add it to Saureck's file. "Good! And where did you learn how to cast magic yourself?" "I learned from the academy at the Gnome Stronghold, a highly advanced school of magic!" Arthur looked to him through his visor, eyebrows raised. "You have an impressive resume, Professor Grayfarn. You wouldn't happen to have any records of your education and teaching backround with you, would you?" "Are you saying I'm lying?!" Arthur smiled. "No, not at all, I just need it to act as solid proof, I only have your Tower application files here after all." "Oh..." Grayfarn says. "Of course! I have them here..." As he took out the scrolls of paper, Thoiesh Wynn slowly walked towards the room. Arthur looked over the papers. "Well, everything's all in order here. I must say I-" He'd see Thoiesh walk in. He looked terrible, like he was on the verge of death. "Can we help you, lad?" Arthur would ask. Grayfarn, having met him before, would ask him, "What's wrong?" in the elven tongue. Before either one could react, a telepathic attack extended from Thoiesh towards them. Arthur was unaffected due to his Dwarven heritage, however Saureck began having a seizure and bled from his ears. ROSA tried to signal Arthur, "Arthur! We are SHHHHCKSHHH- under AGHHHH! SHHHHHKSHHHH..." Arthur turned to Thoiesh as his visor display started turning to noise. He cast a spell of confusion at him to temporarily subdue the attack, but he just seemed to absorb it altogether. ROSA began to overheat on his back. Arthur's mind raced. "ROSA! If you can hear me, shift to standby mode, NOW!" Arthur could see aura signatures again, and he saw a large black entity overtaking Thoiesh's faintly glowing life force. Tendrils of dark energy were surrounding ROSA and Saureck, suffocating their auras too. It was clearly some kind of curse, the likes of which Arthur had never seen before, and he knew that he had to get out of there. Arthur grabbed Saureck, taking his small body over the shoulder. He charged outside, activating his commorb has he ran to the infirmary. "I need help here NOW!" Arthur managed to get Saureck into the infirmary in time so that Aranitus Aren could purge the curse from Saureck as it tried to spread to him as well. ROSA couldn't be helped at that time, and was incapacitated for a long time. Anara Bordeleaux quarantined the study with wards until a method of containing the curse could be found. Several days went by until Arthur could build proper equipment to deal with the curse and keep Thoiesh alive. He constructed a warded capsule to perform healing and scanning operations with as well as gauntlets enchanted to prevent physical contact with Thoiesh in order to lift him into the capsule without becoming affected by the curse through touch. Arthur went into the study himself, seeing as he wasn't infected by the curse before, and put Thoiesh and the curse into the capsule. There he found out more about the curse afflicting him. The curse was a telepathic plague that Thoiesh had cast upon him several years ago, and had evolved over time to become an intelligent and deadly entity. It absorbed energy from its surroundings, and was feeding off of Thoiesh's life force and whatever magical energy source it could latch onto. Arthur attempted to use several methods to destroy the curse, but it either absorbed the magic he cast upon it or fed on Thoiesh even further if he cut off any energy. It was then that he saw a nature energy signature in Thoiesh's pocket. It was a crystal seed, and the curse seemed to be repelled by it. Arthur then tried to give energy to the crystal by flooding the chamber with nature energy from runes. The crystal grew as it gained energy, killing the curse. He eventually flooded the chamber to the point that the curse could no longer survive, and it vanished from Thoiesh altogether. Arthur opened the chamber, releasing the nature energy everywhere, causing a new species of moss to grow all over the floor and inside of the chamber (More information about this moss can be found on Thoiesh's page). Arthur brought ROSA in and used the moss to purge the curse from her system. Thoiesh and ROSA managed to recover from their comatose states. The Fallen and Risen Gods A few months before the creation of ROSA, the death of Guthix struck Gielinor. Arthur found out very quickly as the signs of his death spread and the Guthixian population began carrying out memorial ceremonies. He attended as many as he could, being Guthixian himself, but he could not attend many. There was work to be done, he knew that Guthix's Edicts were the only force that stopped the continuation of the God Wars, and without them, they would go on again. He made sure his resources were ready to deploy when the time came, and he began to work on secretive projects meant to act as defenses from possible attacks from the Gods' Armies. For a time, nothing happened, but then the Portal came into existance. As soon as the Portal first appeared in Lumbridge, Count Courval of Draynor ordered guards around it, and summoned several officials, along with the head wizards of the Wizards' Tower to find out what this portal was. As it grew each day, Arthur and the other wizards researched it tirelessly, looking for answers as to why this portal appeared. According to old records of the God Wars, portals like this one were used by the Gods to travel between realms, but the cause of the portal's creation was still unclear. The wizards speculated it was one of the Gods taking advantage of energy from Guthix. The portal opened days later, revealing that Zamorak was the cause. Zamorak then engaged Saradomin in combat, causing a ring of destruction all around them. The Battle of Lumbridge had begun. After the battle raged on for a few days, Arthur joined the 5 charmed warriors he left behind to keep a vigil over the battlefield. He was glad to see that the Gods were primarily focused on each other rather than the populace around them, and he was intregued to see what their cause was: The Divine Tears of Guthix. He barely managed to recover a few samples of crystal, which he found released a massive amount of arcane energy. A few tears could power some of his machines for years on end, which was useful in his research for Tower and Institute denfenses. While the battle raged on, the Wizards' Tower prepared for war, seeing as the Gods began a battle right on its doorstep. Arthur began research on weapons, as well as production of rune guardians and charmed warriors in the ARI. He currently has done well enough to provide a small army, 1000 strong. A majority of them can be available at the Tower in an instant, while the remaining ones diligently guard the ARI from attack. The Accident Towards the end of the Battle of Lumbridge, Arthur constructed an automaton body for ROSA as an exhibition of several discoveries made during the time of the battle. Unfortunately, something began to cause a malfunction in ROSA's system. During a test of an arcane energy beam, ROSA's aim suddenly shifted onto Arthur. The beam vaporized his left arm and left him in a coma for several months. After the incident, ROSA spent all her time to try to figure out why she malfunctioned and couldn't find a reason within her memory. A few days before Arthur reawakened, ROSA ran away from the tower, leaving behind her internal commorb used for communication and a small note simply saying, "I'm sorry Arthur." During the time he was unconscious, Saureck Grayfarn constructed a golem-like arm to replace the arm he lost. Arthur later improved it with a bronze frame enchanted with heat resistance to give the arm additional support. He also built divine nerves into the arm to encorperate more control and the ability to feel the sense of touch (Not including the ability to feel temperature, however). Current Whereabouts *Arthur is assisting an Outpost of Misthilin in taking down a Demonic Cult. *Arthur is searching for ROSA with various resources at his disposal, namely a flying orb of occulous he constructed and the occasional search party should he acquire a lead. *Arthur is currently researching how Divination can be used within a machine. Additional Facts *His magical technology makes him a powerful mage, but it has a possibility of failure, so he must keep modifying it. *He has a mind that can compute whatever equation you give him and he has the ability to craft almost everything possible, but the only thing that keeps him from thinking clearly about crafting and mathematics is alcohol, despite his dwarven blood. He can however outdrink a Fremenik without getting passed-out-on-the-floor drunk, and has more of a warrior's heart as he does drink. *Some of his magic is limited as a half-dwarf. Since dwarves thoughts are not easily read, it is difficult to initially establish a telepathic connection with him, and he himself cannot send telepathic messages of any kind. He can only receive them after an effort on the telepath's part. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dwarf Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Crossbreeds Category:Smith